Clinical Fellowship Programs: In FY13, there were thirteen NIMH IRP clinical fellows. Of the thirteen fellows, one was in the ACGME accredited PGY4 residency program. Seven of the trainees were new recruits who came from top residencies in the U.S. They included three men and four women of which three were MD-PhDs and one was a dually trained neurologist-psychiatrist. The emphasis of the program has been to increase the quality of trainees in terms of clinical skills in psychiatry, research background, and commitment to a research career. The clinical fellows have been actively involved in publishing peer-reviewed articles, presenting their research at national scientific meetings and receiving recognition for their outstanding work. The PGY4 psychiatry residency program is a unique one-year program that provides training in clinical and translational research and is conceptualized as an elective fourth year of residency training. The PGY4 Residency Program allows talented and motivated future academic psychiatrists to jump start their research careers by training under world-renowned NIMH investigators. Psychiatry residents who transfer to the program have completed all required clinical rotations prior to arriving at NIMH. The NIMH OCD maintains accreditation of this program through periodic reviews by the ACGME. This past year the PGY4 psychiatry residency program underwent a successful external review and site visit by the ACGME in January 2013. The program was recognized for its innovation and was granted approval for a full five year accreditation cycle with no citations. Other affiliated training programs: The ACGME-approved PGY4 psychiatry residency program serves as the sponsoring program for the NIH Pain and Palliative Care fellowship program that also underwent a successful external site review this year. The two programs work to support the clinical training of fellows by joint conferences and clinical rotations. A Psychosomatic Medicine ACGME-approved Fellowship in partnership with Georgetown University Medical Center and Washington Hospital Center trains two fellows on the NIMH Psychiatric Consultation Liaison Service, each for a six month rotation. The three-year combined NIMH/Children's National Medical Center Child Psychiatry Clinical Fellowship program of which there was both a first and second year fellow this past year. Completion of this program leads to board-eligibility in child psychiatry, helps fill a gap in much needed child-trained research psychiatrists and takes advantage of the deep and varied child psychiatry research conducted by NIMH IRP investigators. Administrative duties: The Program Director for the PGY4 residency and clinical fellowship program is an active member of the NIH Graduate Medical Education Committee (GMEC) and led a subcommittee on faculty development for the GMEC. The NIMH OCD appoints one clinical fellow to represent the program on the Clinical Fellows Committee of the NIH Clinical Center; this year we also had two other representatives, a PGY4 resident representative and an elected representative to the GMEC. Medical Student Programs: The OCD helped place several medical students from across the U.S. with NIMH researchers to learn about psychiatric research. These students generally plan to pursue psychiatric residencies and the research exposure they receive may further promote their interest in research. There were two medical students in the MRSP last year who were assigned to NIMH mentors and who successfully completed a fulltime research year before returning to their home medical school. This year, there are two additional MRSP recipients who will be working with NIMH IRP mentors and tutored by OCD psychiatrists. Clinical Neuroscience Initiatives: The NIMH OCD participated in NIMH spearheaded national initiatives that promote clinical neuroscience literacy among psychiatrists and promote psychiatrists-in-training to choose and succeed in clinical neuroscience research. The NIMH Outstanding Resident Award Program (ORAP) was started in 1988 and has developed into a highly coveted and competitive annual award for promising young psychiatrists-in-training. The ORAP awardees are PGY3 psychiatry residents with outstanding academic potential who are selected from among the top residents in the U.S. who have been nominated by their department chairs or training directors. This award is intended to honor these residents for past achievements, current efforts, and future contributions to the field of psychiatry. The NIMH Intramural Program will host ten new award recipients in September 2013 for a two-day program that will feature presentations by NIMH intramural investigators, extramural program staff and a tour of the NIMH facilities at the NIH campus. NIMH Brain Camp was started in 2009 and has now had five cohorts participate. Brain Camp is an annual scientific retreat for psychiatry residents with a strong background and interest in a research career. The program, previously convened at the Banbury Center in Cold Spring Harbor, NY, involves lectures and discussions between residents, invited distinguished faculty and NIMH leadership, on a variety of cutting edge neuroscience topics relevant to psychiatry. Most of the residents who attend Brain Camp are awardees of the highly selective NIMH Outstanding Resident Award Program (ORAP). The Brain Camp programs have been very successful in terms of the caliber of the residents and faculty who participated, and the feedback received from participants by the NIMH staff. It is seen as a key way in which to nurture and identify a cadre of young clinical neuroscientists who will become the next generation of leaders in psychiatry. The residents value the opportunity to meet like-minded members of their residency cohort and the opportunity to meet and learn from leaders in psychiatry and neuroscience research in an interactive setting. This past year, Brain Camp V was held in May 2013 as a satellite meeting to a national scientific meeting of the Society of Biological Psychiatry (SoBP). Brain Camp trainees included twelve ORAP recipients and two NIMH clinical fellows. The trainees first attended the SoBP meeting followed by the 2-1/2 day Brain Camp program. The collaboration with SoBP was very successful and it is expected that this arrangement will continue next year for Brain Camp VI. National meetings: American Association of Directors of Psychiatry Residency Programs (AADPRT) annual meeting is a venue where NIMH efforts to incorporate clinically-relevant neuroscience education can be highlighted and disseminated. The Program Director of the PGY4 psychiatry residency is a member of AADPRT and presented a poster titled, The NIMH Research Domain Criteria Project (RDoC): Moving from Phenomenology to Pathophysiology at the meeting. She also has participated on a regular basis as a mentor for the Early Research Career Breakfast at the American Psychiatric Association annual meeting.